


So Dream On

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character of Color, Fluff, Multi, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying between them Gwen sometimes dreams she can feel a darkness rolling back like a sheet revealing pure light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I realized I'd never written fluff A/G/L despite the fact that it's my ship of Merlin ships.

She wakes up slow and easy; there is a weight on her back, heavy but not at all uncomfortable, with arms winding around her where they can. She shifts, lifting her head a bit before resting it back on the pillow. Her pillow moves with her and her slowly waking consciousness realizes it's a body, another one, the hard and lightly scarred planes of a chest and abdomen she knows well. Gwen shivers from the memories of it pressed down against her breasts, hot and sweaty and perfect, grinding her back against another.

She's warm and almost sinfully comfortable. She grabs the hand resting over her back, pulling it tighter against her, and snuggles deeper in their shared warmth. Between these men who encircle and keep her each night, who'd die for her, and she for them (but they'd never let each other). Lying between them Gwen sometimes dreams she can feel a darkness rolling back like a sheet revealing pure light. The feel of them, the fill of them. It's undeniable. It's destiny. It's... well, it really is very warm and comfortable and entirely too early to think of more words.

She closes her eyes and drifts easily back into sleep.


End file.
